


Hey Jude

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: waking up in the middle of the night, every night, is an inconvenience.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

 

You looked over at your clock and sighed. 2am. All week, at 2am, you were wide awake. You got out of bed and decided to head out for a walk.

You walked out of your motel room, and were pulling on your shoe when you heard something from the room next to you. Singing? You stood leaning on the wall between doors and listened. He sounded oddly lovely. His voice was deep, and raspy. Not right for the song, and yet, perfect. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the wall. When he stopped singing, you continued. You don’t know why, but you did.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her._”

You could faintly hear moving in the room, and then the door opened.

“ _Remember to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better._”

The mans voice joined yours.

“ _So let it out and let it in, Hey Jude, begin_  
_You’re waiting for someone to perform with_  
 _And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do_  
 _the movement you need is on your shoulder._ ”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “Sorry. I’m in the next room.. I couldn’t sleep.”

He just stared at you for a minute before he smiled back. “Me neither… My names Dean, what’s yours?”


	2. She's perfect for you.

The impala pulled into the motel parking. Sam and Dean got out and started walking towards their room.

Your window was open, letting the breeze in, curtains pulled back.  You were wearing a large button up plaid shirt, with some short black jean shorts underneath. Your hair was down and a mess, and you were bare foot. With your headphones basting, phone in hand, you were rocking out around your room, not a care in the world.

As the boys passed your window, Dean saw you from the corner of his eye and stopped. “That’s her! the girl who heard me singing last night.”

“ _Seriously_ , Dean, I don’t think your new girlfriend will appreciate the peeping tom act…”

“Shut up. I wonder what she’s listening to..”

Then your voice rang out.  
_“Four winds at the Four Winds Bar_  
 _Two doors locked and windows barred_  
 _One door left to take you in_  
 _The other one just mirrors it_ ”

You continued to dance around the room. Dean was hypnotized by you.

 _“Hellish glare and inference_  
_The other one’s a duplicate_  
 _The Queenly flux, eternal light_  
 _Or the light that never warms_  
 _Yes the light that never, never warms_  
 _Or the light that never_  
 _Never warms_  
 _Never warms_  
 _Never warms_ ”

And with that last line, you slowly fell onto the bed, breathing deep.  
“I think I love her..” Dean whispered.

You sang again, eyes closed.

 _“The clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst_  
_Out at you from their hiding place_  
 _Miss Carrie nurse and Susie dear_  
 _Would find themselves at Four Winds Bar_  
 _It’s the nexus of the crisis_  
 _And the origin of storms_  
 _Just the place to hopelessly_  
 _Encounter time and then came me_ ”

Your arms shot up above you and you started air drumming  
Sam burst out laughing “Your right Dean, she is _perfect_ for you”

You heard Sam’s laugh, and moved your headphones looking towards the window. Dean smiled at you and started singing.  
_“Call me Desdinova_  
_Eternal light_  
 _These gravely digs of mine_  
 _Will surely prove a sight_  
 _And don’t forget my dog_  
 _Fixed and consequent_ ”

You smiled at him, and got up, opening up the door. You both danced around the parking lot, finishing the song at the top of your lungs.

“Astronomy! A star!” over and over while Sam just shook his head and went into their room.


End file.
